The subject matter disclosed herein relates to setting tools. More particularly, the subject invention relates to fastener systems discharged from setting tools.
Setting tools are useful for jobs which require setting of a large number of fasteners Commonly, such tools are utilized to set fasteners into a variety of materials. The setting tools discharge the fasteners at a high speed and exert a high degree of force on the material into which the fasteners are driven. The exerted force and fastener speed results in damage to some materials into which the fasteners are driven. The art would well receive a fastener system which reduces damage to the material into which the fasteners are driven.